1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to power transistors, and more specifically, to power transistors with turn off control.
2. Related Art
Power transistors are used in a variety of applications, such as for the control of Direct Current (DC) motors. Power transistors typically operate at large voltages and draw large currents thus consuming large amounts of energy as compared to other components in the system. Furthermore, when such power transistors are turned off during operation, large peaks in power may occur which may damage other portions of the system. Therefore, a need exists for a power transistor having improved turn off control.